


Rabid

by Wilfora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Multi, protective!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilfora/pseuds/Wilfora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several months since the battle of Trost and Levi and his new squadron are erasing holding houses the Military Police is keeping. Inside these buildings, humans are kept as pets. The latest mission leads them to a remote farm where his newest squad members recognize the people in the cages. In the mean time, Levi's not sure how he's going to handle the rabid teal eyed boy he found in horrible condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fly Beyond

Levi glared at the pigs of the Military Police. They thought themselves human. How wrong they were. Humans didn’t lock other humans up to keep them as pets. Levi was appalled with the very notion of it. Which was the main reason why he and his new squad was formed. As such, they had been working to root out the different holding houses the Military Police was keeping.

His squad was a few yards away talking amongst themselves. Annie and Reiner looked down trodden, leaning against a tree. Marco was near them in about the same state. Petra, Aluno, Eld, and Gunther were a few steps from them, quietly discussing what they might find here. The seven of them had yet to be inside the compounds and if Levi had his way, they’d never be going inside. Even through Annie, Reiner, and Marco have proven themselves combat ready, they are still young.

Levi has already seen the prior building the team had found and cleaned the pigs out of. What remained of the captured, had been adults who were beyond being saved. Hange and their medical staff couldn’t save a single one.

Erwin and Mike had surveyed the place and found traces of quick departure. Other prisoners had been hulled off from what the tracks showed. And rather quickly it seemed. As such, Erwin released Levi and his team from duty there and were sent out after the remaining pigs.

Eld’s tracking led them here, a small run down, but still functional farm. The house itself was empty, leaving the barn. They sent the messenger boy attached to their squadron to Erwin. Levi felt they really didn’t need the backup, but this was one of Erwin’s famously annoying orders. He wanted the pigs locked up, not ready for the burn pile.

Levi watched as Mike approached. Tch. Why couldn’t it have been Erwin, he thought.

“Levi.” Mike salutes.

“Mike.” Levi returns the gesture, before hearing the distinct sounds of seven salutes behind him; the rest of his squad.

“You and your squad will be taking care of this one. We’ve rounded up as many as we can, but we can’t go too far in.”

Levi’s eyes furrowed. “Orders?”

“Fast and clean. Keep as many of the captured alive as possible.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Not bad.”

Levi crooked a finger at his squad before heading towards the barn. “I’m not going to say this again,” he shot a glare at Aluno. “So listen up. Go in and erase the swine. Keep the humans alive. Don’t do anything with the humans until the pigs are dead and I give the orders.”

Behind him the ring of blades signaled the team was ready. Two Survey Corps members dragged the barn doors open.

After that things happened quickly. The squad fanned out, cutting down the Military Police at the front before advancing further in. As they drew towards the cages, Annie took her place beside Levi with Reiner, Eld and Marco behind them. Petra, Aluno, and Gunther hung back as to not get in the way.

“Fly,” Levi muttered.

Eld, Reiner, and Marco shot ahead, slicing through the pigs as Levi and Annie continued their pace. Eventually the three of them fell back into formation.

“Beyond?” Annie questioned as the remaining swine became closer. Her blades twinkled brightly as they moved in the light.

Levi nodded ever so slightly. He breathed in deeply before exhaling the word.

“Beyond.”

Levi and Annie were a mess of tattered clothes and blood. Levi ignored the feeling of blood and sweat on his skin in favor of looking at who they saved this time. The raven looked at his older squad members first. Besides Aluno, who was nursing a bitten tongue, again, they would be fine. He could see Petra’s worried look as she began glancing around, but Levi knew she could hold it together.

His youngest recruits however looked horrified. Reiner was at the edge of one of the smaller cages, gripping the bars tightly. Marco was in the same state, only it was a medium kennel. From the corner of his eye, he caught Annie scanning the cages around them restlessly.

Levi cleared his throat gaining Reiner’s and Marco’s attention. “What are you doing shitheads?” 

“Bert…” Reiner whispered.

Marco gulped, looking back into the cage. “Jean’s here too…”

“What the fuck are you brats talking about?!” Levi yelled, not understanding. 

Annie screamed. She was on the ground reaching into a cage.

“Mikasa… Mikasa!” Tears spilled quietly down Annie’s face as she carefully cradled the raven girl’s hand in her own.

Mikasa Ackerman, second cousin, Levi thought. From what he remembered, she was top of her class and was learning towards the Legion. However, after the battle at Trost, she had not been recovered. 

She was alive though. Exactly how long have things been this bad, Levi asked himself.

“The others… they must be here. They have to be!” Marco spewed.

“Others?” Levi questioned, moving towards the largest care in the room.

“Yeah… Sasha, Connie, Armin, maybe even Eren. They were… friends of ours.”

“Petra, get me a lamp, then get these cages open,” Levi ordered. He wanted to see what was held in the cage before him but the natural light wouldn’t reach.

A moment later saw Levi into the now unlocked room like cage with a small lit lamp. Quickly the raven’s eyes readjusted. The other Military Police house had been disgusting. But at the sight of the boy just hanging there on the wall, Levi was repulsed and wanted to vomit for the first time in years. No one deserved what it remotely looked like the kid had gone through.


	2. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half has passed since the 104th disbanded after Trost and many of our beloved main characters disappeared. Within the pig hole we left them at, the remainder of the 104th are found. However, not all of them are as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so so so so much for the Kudos and comments on this.  
> I was really worried this story wouldn't be well received.
> 
> Sorry for the delay; I don't really have an excuse to give. I just wasn't in the mood to write I guess!  
> I'm back for now though. With two stories though, it will be a bit harder to update both quickly.  
> Letters Long Due or LLD is about 5-6 chapters away from being completed, and quite drama filled. Ugh, why did I decide to write drama.
> 
> Anyway, I know this doesn't make up for my absence, but here's a bit more about what happens next.

“Petra, get me Hange. After that, help the others get those kids out of here. They’re probably the rest of the missing 104th class,” Levi yelled over his shoulder.

She appeared in the doorway. “What about you?”

He shot a glare her way before he approached the seemingly unconscious boy on the other side of the room. 

A couple steps away from the dangling figure, a set of hazel golden eyes snapped open and the figure snarled at Levi. Two blood matted ears came alive with alertness while the boy’s lips parted to reveal a full set of canines.

The boy’s eyes met Levi’s evenly.

An eternity later, Levi’s glare won out as the broken kid whimpered and averted his gaze to the floor.

The older raven sighed, taking another step towards the boy before capturing his face. Levi tilted it up, so the golden-eyed creature could watch his eyes.

“Look, I’m going to get you out of here. Okay you shit?” The boy growled and his eyes narrowed. “Just… put up with her so we can get you someplace warm.”

The boy’s fierce eyes glowered, a weak snarl voicing itself. Levi watched as the golden eyes receded and a vivid Caribbean blue took hold.

Hange appeared at the doorway. She looked around the room, getting a feel for its environment. A frown took residence as Hange made her way to where Levi was.

“You’ve been through hell and back haven’t you,” Hange nonchalantly said to the boy, as she handed Levi the key. Afterwards she began digging through the satchel at her side, pulling out a cleaning solution Levi knew burned.

“It’s… fine; as long as they didn’t… do the same to the others…” the boy choking growled through gritted teeth as Hange applied the solution to glaring gash in his side.

Levi and Hange exchanged a quick glance before turning back to the boy.

“What’s your name brat?” Levi asked.

The boy snarled at Levi. “I’m not a brat!” he yelled. “I'm Eren. Eren Jeager.”

“Jeager, huh. Any relation to Grisha Jeager?”

Levi watched as the burnet’s bright turquoise eyes narrowed, darkening in rage as the gold irises reformed on the surface.

“Yeah. He was my old man. He was the one who brought ‘Kasa, Armin, myself and the others here. We trusted him. We, we were wrong to.”

Eren looked away, and from what Levi saw, the kid was kicking himself for putting his friends in danger. When he turned back to them fully, something dangerous was alight in those eyes of his. And Levi definitely wanted to know what was behind that fierce gaze. 

“He’s the one that did this to me. Some stupid experiment that infused animal blood with me.” Eren suddenly howled angrily. “He better of hell of left everyone alone.”

Levi had finished unlocking his feet by then. Hange motioned for Levi to leave the hands for now. 

“Eren, name’s Hange. There’s something you should know, and we’re not going to let you go until you calm down afterwards okay?” Eren’s glare snapped to her, his face contorted with anger. In his eyes though, Levi found fear and worry. The brown haired female pushed up her glasses, not entirely sure she liked the say those dangerous eyes were directed at her. 

“Get on with it shitty-glasses.”

Hange sighed, watching Eren closely. “All humans found alive today – Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Bertolt Hoover, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, and Sasha Blouse – were found with animal characteristics.”

The change in the atmosphere in the room was immediate. So was the look in Eren’s eyes. From Levi’s and Hange’s position on the floor they watched as Eren’s eyes became a molten fire, unconstrained and highly dangerous. Levi slowly rose to his feet as the boy changed. Eren’s eyes narrowed fitting the canine structure of his face, as his body grew a cover of soft burnet fur with slight highlights here and there. His arms slipped free of the chains as they became wolven, hands into furred paws. The moment the feral creature had purchase of the ground, he launched himself in the direction of the door.

Levi assumed this side of Eren was due to the abnormal genetics now running through his veins. The raven rose to his feet, sighing. Stupid brat.

Rapidly, Levi drew his blades, throwing them at the entrance of the cage, both sabers sailing way above the burnet creature’s head. They landed, blade-edge toward the creature, as paws scrambled for purchase on the slick cobble floor. The golden eyed creature whined, trying to find a way through the door the blades where blocking.

"I don't speak wolf, brat," Levi huffed, eyes daring Eren to answer back.

The brown fur rustled, as Eren twisted and dashed at Levi, who smirked. Growls and snarls poured out of the wolf's muzzle as the raven moved around the room to avoid Eren. Hange contented herself to taking samples from where the boy had been chained up. Everything they could find here about what they had done, was a bonus; more information to turn the kids back, if that were possible.

Eventually, the wolven calmed down and lay on his belly, whining.

Levi approached him slowly, squatting down next to the kid. 

"I know it's not easy, but everyone's alive. That has to count for something."

Hange appeared over Levi's shoulder. "Everything'll be fine. You and your mates are coming back with us." She held up a few vials of liquids. "And these will help us figure out if the changes are permanent or reversible."

All of their eyes drew to the door frame from the light knock before Petra called out. "Sir, we've released the others from the cages and they have gone to our younger recruits. Commander sent the messenger back and wants us to take them directly to the old headquarters. We're waiting on you, sir. Your orders?"

"Get everyone loaded up and ready to go. See if you can't get the rest of the 104th to saddle double with the ones we found. We'll join you in a moment."

Petra nodded and moved away from the door. Hange began backing away as well, meaning to follow Petra. 

"I'll be outside with the others. I'm going to check the star maps to see which way we need to be going."

The wolven's ears perked. Slowly the gold receded and Eren's half breed self reformed. 

"It' n, nigh' ou'?" asked a raspy voice. At Levi's nod, his eyes sparkled. "'Tarz. Free starz. Outside."

A slow smile spread on Eren's face and Levi fought back the urge to. "Come on. Let's go _outside_ with the others."

"M'kay," the burnet slurred, unknowingly shifting into the wolven again. Levi rose from his crouch, noticing teal eyes on the wolf, not golden. He let Eren lead them outside, where the boy sat on his haunches looking at the twinkling lights above.

Petra came by with his horse, handing the reins over. Levi swung up into the saddle before calling out to the boy.

"Eren. Come. You need a bath, and I'm sure we could all do with some food." The wolven glared at Levi, but followed alongside of Levi.

About a half hour later Eren was darting between the horses, visiting friends and yipping happily as they made their way to their new home.


End file.
